


The second chance : book one:

by makayla_ED



Category: Ratchet & Clank
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Drama, Book One, Canon Autistic Character, F/M, Fandom, Female Character of Color, Female Characters, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, OC X CANON, Original Character(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makayla_ED/pseuds/makayla_ED
Summary: Sometimes things are simple inevitable, not matter how we try to change our fates, it will also caught up with us,But few were better then running from it, Then a young woman Named Annjex, for most of her life she had been doing everything in her power to change her path, and for the most part she had succeeded,Even because a Medic for the galactic rangers, But little did she know that would be her downfall, once she befriended fellow Ranger Dr, Nefarious, A bitter man who she assigned to be a bit of a understudy to,The two soon find that they have fair more in common then the Doctor once thought, but as the Feared pirate captain feran, starts to try and took over the space,Nefarious finds himself under more stress then ever, as the others Don’t seem to even notice the Pressure they are putting into him, as he starts to feel himself getting closer and closer to losing his mind,As he feels more and more overshadowed by Qwark, he takes his fate into his own hands...not matter how it may look for him~•~
Relationships: Dr. Nefarious & Original Character(s), elaris/ original character
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to any and all who reads this fanfic

The universe has a very odd way of placing people into the Paths it see fit them, Weather it be good or Bad it doesn't care, when it figures out what it wants from you, you have no choice in the matter,

But you can try to make it your own,

And today was the day it had chosen two fates to become intertwined with each other, it was a calm day on the core planet Kerwan, which was never a good sign, well at least to The head of the galactic rangers science division, 

A Man by the name of Steven, but more widely Known as Dr.Nefarious, though in some ways he was Thankful for the silence of the HQ, 

Most of the other Rangers Including their 'great' captain had left to investigate a report of pirates just outside of Kerwan Solar system, 

Leaving both himself and his Jr, assistant Elaris behind, which happened quite a bit when it came to the more shorter missions, but he couldn't really careless, 

It was one of the few times he wasn't filled with Anxiety about something, he walked though halls lost to his own thoughts, his deep Amber eyes which were covered by Thick glasses with a Black rims,

As he walked his pointed ears twitched gently as they picked up on the faint sound of someone running down the Corredor's, but this didn't really bother him as he knew with a 1000% certainty That it was Elaris,

He sighed softly tilting his head upwards, waiting to see her rushing towards him, he stopped as he saw her turn the corner, her bright green visor was flipped over her dark Purple horns, her equally as wild green eyes meet his and she said loudly," Neffy neffy!!!," 

Nefarious rolled his eyes gently as he held himself tall," I just when for A walk Elaris, I wasn't even gone that long,"

She finally reached him and shook her head," NONO THATS NOT IT," she shouted a bit out of breath, 

Nefarious was a bit confused and he raised his eyebrow a bit," geez no need to yell, what is it?," he was a bit worried that something had happened to the Others on the mission,

Elaris light blue skin blushed a deeper shade of blue for a moment, before she quickly shook it off," Did the captain tell you we were getting a new recruit today!?,"

Nefarious became even more confused blinking slowly trying to process what she had even asked," er...I don't Believe so...but yet again He is a bit absent minded...why?,"

Elaris placed her hand onto her hip as she was having a hard time hiding the bit of excitement in her eyes," Okay so I had gone to get a little snack and when I went back to the office I saw someone walking into their!,"

Nefarious grumbled deeply," well did you say hello?,"

Elaris chuckled a bit the Deep sapphire Shade returning to her face," ummm, well no I just kinda stood there and then I thought I should probably get you!,"

He placed his hand under his glasses and rubbed his eyes for a moment, trying not to say anything about to bad about Qwark in front of Elaris," well then...we should probably go greet them, they at least have the security code to the main Gate," he said with a bit of optimism,

Elaris quickly turned on her heels and said," well that's true! I wonder why Qwark didn't tell us that they were coming today!,"

Nefarious grimaced as he started to walk," knowing him there are only two options, one is that he simply forgot, which is probable or two he didn't tell us because this new person will most likely cut into our ever fading funding, which is the option I am going with,"

Elaris sighed looking over to the Doctor," oh come on Nefarious, he might be a Jerk sometimes but I don't the would go that far!,"

Nefarious quickly started on a rant as he used his hands to accentuate his word" you don't know that Elaris! He has been acting very strange lately! I mean yesterday he asked me about The R,Y,A,N,O and then after I actually started talking about it Circuit board layout, he said AND I QUOTE! Yeah yeah that's nice, um well keep up the good work KN," nefarious cringed, of all the Nicknames he had been given over the years KN was one he hated the most, as it stood form The king of the nerd Herd,

Elaris tried not to smile as she listened to him, once he had crossed his arms tightly she placed her hand onto his shoulder," okay okay..maybe he just didn't want you to get angry about it,"

He grumbled to himself before sighing and looking up to the ceiling for a moment," if he wanted that he would have just told me, I mean it would have been nice to at least get a heads up, especially since now their in the Damn closet!,"

She frowned a bit," I know, look let's just try to be nice until Qwark gets back and gets them assigned to there post,"

Nefarious nodded as he tried to make himself smile, just for her sake," fine...but that doesn't mean I am happy about this,"

Elaris nodded" I would be worried if you were,"

He snickers slightly as he looked to her," very funny come on let's get down their before they mess with my things,

They walked though the many halls of the HQ, eventually getting to the elevators, and took it down to the underground levels, it was far colder down here, but it was for the best as most of the training areas were kept down here as well as weapon Storage,

Nefarious felt his anxiety start to increase as the doors opened, he started to tap his fingers against his thigh in a rhythmic pattern, Elaris soon noticed this," hey it's okay! I am sure they are nice!," she reassured him,

But this didn't calm him at all as he walked out into the main room as he said," let's just get this over with,"

Elaris sighed heavily before following him," hey it's okay, just Breathe!"

He continued to tap on his thigh as he walked the Pace intensifying as they got closer and closer to the Door,

They both tried to walk a bit quieter as they approached the door, which was wide open, Nefarious thought to himself They must have already messed with the Doors wiring since it was program to close when no one was close to the sensor,

They both stood right outside of it, nefarious looked down to Elaris and whispered," go on say hi,"

She quickly turned to him and whispered yelled," What why me!,"

Nefarious smirked a bit as he leaned closer to her," because I am your superior, and I really don't feel like talking to them,"

She grumbled a bit crossing her arms tightly as she said back," you suck so much sometimes Neffy,"

He shrugged the same smirk on his face, as he watched Elaris slowly walk into the door frame and said as she threw up her hand," hey!,"

Suddenly their was a Yelp and a very loud Thud," AH FUCK!!," a Womans voice said as a second thud followed it,

Elaris gasped loudly and placed her hands over her mouth," oh I am so so sorry!!!!," she said as she quickly rushed into the Office,

Nefarious took a Deep breath as he took a few step to peek into the room to see what had happened,


	2. Chapter one the Newbie

As Nefarious nervously peeked over the door frame, he Saw Elaris on her knees still apologizing profusely, to who he had assumed to be the owner of the voice,

Though she had her back to him, he could hear as she said," no no trust me I am fine, really!," her voice had a bit of a accent he couldn't identify, but he didn't really pay much attention to it,

As Elaris sighed placing her hand onto the back of her neck," are you sure? You hit yourself pretty hard,"

The woman chuckled a bit as she looked to Elaris," I promise!," she had long dark blue hair which was kept in a tight single braid, that ran down to the small of her back, 

Her skin was a dark Ebony color, Which Nefarious hadn't really seen on someone before, as he took a step closer, her pointed ears twitched as she looked over her shoulder, her red eyes meeting his,

She smiled weakly as her face quickly Flushed a Light purple," O-oh great...did you see that to?,"

He quickly straightened himself up and placed his hands behind his back," er, no but I certainly did hear it,"

The woman whined before turning away placing her hands onto her face for a moment, Elaris chuckled a bit as she said," hey its okay! We all mess up a bit on the first day!,"

The woman peeked her eyes through her fingers and sighed," well...that's good to know at least,"

Elaris quickly got to her feet and put her hand out," come on let's get you back up, oh I am Elaris by the way!,"

The woman took her hand and slowly got back onto to her knees ," oh I have heard about you, I am Doctor Annjex!," she said as she got to her feet, absolutely Towering over Elaris,

Nefarious didn't really know which one shocked him more, the fact that if he was doing his calculations right she was taller then the Captain, Or the fact she said Doctor, Nefarious Cleared his throat a bit and asked," Doctor? Of what if I might ask,"

Annjex quickly looked over to him," oh I am M.D!,"

Elaris quickly looked over to Nefarious, They both felt a little shocked as They had been telling Qwark for years to hire a Medic," huh...well then welcome, I am afraid the Captain and the rest of the team isn't here at the moment,"

she looked to the floor for a moment, and she sighed a bit," oh...well that's okay! I am guessing your Dr nefarious right?,"

He Blinked a bit and rolled his shoulders back," oh yes..how did you know?,"

Annjex chuckled a bit and crossed her arms nervously," I read your paper on the hydro power theory in my college robotics class!,"

Elaris quickly sighed as she placed her hand over her face, as she could see nefarious smirk and he started to beam a little bit with pride," oh? Well then! What did you think of it?,"

Elaris turned to Annjex with a half serious expression," do not answer him, unless you want to get a lecture!,"

Nefarious checks turned Red, it was far more apparent against his Green skin, he turned to Elaris," oh shush!! I don't give lectures!,"

Annjex chuckled softly before going against Elaris will," well, I thought it was very good but very little complicated,"

He wasn't surprised by her response, and didn't even take it as a insult " well of course it is thats why it works,"

Elaris gave him a bit of a questionable look before saying," which I am sure you can Explain later, So Annjex why are you down here in our office?,"

Annjex looked a little confused and scratched her arm lightly," um..well the Captain told me that this was going to be my space he didn't s-say anything about sharing it,"

Nefarious mood was shattered as he snapped," WAIT WHAT!??,"

Annjex jumped a bit being a bit taken back as she tried to explain," w-well I was just told t-that-"

Before she continued Elaris quickly butted in as she said in a calm tone," I am sure it was a mistake,"

Nefarious snarled as quickly turned onto his heels," it better be!," he started to storm down the halls without a word,

Elaris sighed deeply and turned to Annjex as she started to walk out as well," I will be right back okay!,"

Annjex face was a Deep shade of purple, Elaris practically feeling the newbies embarrassment, Elaris quickly turned to face the door and rushed down the hall," Nefarious wait up!"

She called out having to Jog to catch up with the man, he was muttering loudly to himself, his voice shaking a bit with anger, Elaris gulped a bit as she said," Nefarious Breathe! Qwark isn't that Bad,"

Nefarious didn't even look towards her," Elaris stop giving that Bastard any credit!"

She whined a bit," okay okay just please calm down! Where are you even going?,"

Nefarious started to tap on his thigh again with much more aggression," I am going to call him! He can't honestly think Three people can work in a space of that Office!!! Especially not Her!"

Elaris crossed her arms, she did agree with him no doubt about it, I mean it was crowded even with just the two of them," I know...look just please Calm down, your going to have a Damn aneurysm,"

Nefarious huffed as he turned the corner," whatever, just make sure she doesn't mess with ANY of my things!!"

Elaris stopped and watched him storm into the Communications room, the door Shutting behind him,

Once he was alone he let more of his emotions out, he started to hum to himself trying to calm down anyway he could really think of,

Stemming usually helped but it wasn't," I mean surely he won't..." he muttered to himself as he nervously walked wall to wall, as his thoughts became a bit more Murky, 

Five minutes passed and he was still a Nervous wrack, but he knew he couldn't postpone the inevitable, he took a Deep breath and quickly powered up the main Computer, 

It lit up with the Light blue glow, it only took him a moment or so to Connect with the Ships main com link, he stood their for a moment before pressing down on the broadcast button," hello, galactic 1, this is HQ anyone receiving?,"

Their was a moment of static and what sound like a Crashing sound, before the small Click was heard," Hey HQ, what's up?," 

Nefarious was a bit relieve to hear Brax," oh hey Brax look can you get me the Captain it is about the newbie,"

Brax didn't say anything at first before he let out a bit of a chuckle," nice one Nefarious, you got me for a second!"

Nefarious took the tiniest bit of comfort knowing that the Captain didn't inform Brax, but that was overshadowed by the confusion," you know I don't Joke at work Brax, I am Serious I'm afraid, she said her name was Ann or something like that,"

Brax sighed a bit," Damnit...I'll go find him hold on," that was soon followed by a second click,

Nefarious waited his anxiety started to increase knowing that he would have to Deal with Qwark, he tried to keep himself from humming not wanting to get caught doing it,

It felt like hours before a click came through," what did you want to talk about nerd?,"

Nefarious took a Breath trying to keep his tone calm and Leveled," I wanted to talk about the new recruit you seemingly hired on without any of our knowledge, she arrived and-"

Qwark quickly cut him off," hey I did...kinda Helge thought it was a pretty good idea, Besides the President was getting onto me about not having a Medic, he said something about it being 'unethical' or something like that,"

Nefarious grumbled deeply placing his hand over his face as he spoke," of course sir, look I am not even upset abo-"

Qwark continue" Oh I also we might have to move around the budget a bit so I can pay her, and stock up any Doctory things,"

Nefarious felt his temper starting to flare up even more which began to show in his face," I- okay we can talk about that later, but right now I need to know where we are going to put her!,"

Qwark became very quiet for a moment," um..heh we'll see at the moment I was thinking about just kinda putting her in their with You and Elaris, just until I we get a medical wing worked out,"

Nefarious felt his heart sink a little bit as the small bit of hope he had was Smashed," S-sir!! M-me and Elaris can barely Work in their! You can't be serious! I-its not fair to any of us!!,"

Nefarious began to shake as Qwark sighed," look don't yell at me! Its just for a few weeks or so I am sure you three can work something out, now if you don't mind I have some actual work to attend to, Captain Qwark out,"

The click soon followed, Nefarious stood their for a moment breathing heavily trying to process his emotions he slammed his fist down onto the Keyboard, before walking away from it," OF FUCKIN COURSE!!!," he screamed,

He started to storm around the room tapping against the back of his neck as he ranted," WHY DID I EVEN THINK IT WOULD BE DIFFERENT!!," 

He already knew that she would be in there permanently, as Qwark had said something frighteningly similar When they brought on Elaris,

He didn't even want to think about the cuts, he didn't have enough to purchase proper material anymore, why couldn't they cut from somewhere else, he thought to himself as he continued," I mean really at least I like Elaris! But we don't even know t-this Person!! What if shes not even a doctor!," he said to himself 

He grumbled as he sat down in the chair in front of the table that was in the middle of the room, pushed up his glasses for a moment before placing his hands onto his face, 

He tried to just calm himself down enough just to make it though the rest of the day, he only had 4 hours until he could just go home...then he could cry, he thought to himself,


	3. Character two of course

Just down the hall Elaris waited nervously for nefarious's return, but she did her best to hide it as she helped the newbie get settled, 

Annjex had been bouncing her leg quickly from the moment she had sat down ,Elaris sighed softly before saying," hey don't be so worried trust me its okay," 

Annjex Eyes looked over to Elaris as she sat on the edge of the chair" I...I am trying Its just I didn't mean to make him upset or anything.."

Elaris chuckled a bit as she leaned against her Desk, which was More or less a few Boxes covered in a fire proof sheet," you didn't newbie! Trust me, The doctor can be...well he has a very short temper on a good day,"

Annjex nodded taking note of her words she placed her hand on the back of her neck as she asked," oh..okay um hey can I ask how long have you been here?,"

Elaris smiled as she tried to do a bit of quick math in her mind," well...I was brought on after the raid of the hall of hero's so close to 4 years now!,"

Annjex looked a little confused as a curious shimmer formed in her eyes," their was a raid?,"

Elaris raised her eyebrow seeming a bit confused herself as she said," um yeah it was all over the news I am a bit surprised you didn't here about it,"

Annjex face started to go a bit purple as she turned away for a moment," well..I don't think I was in Solano at the time,"

Elaris gasped as her own excitement flared up," your from I different galaxy!? Which one!?,"

Annjex was a bit taken back by her genuine excitement," oh um Polaris! I actually grew up their!,"

Elaris put her hands together as she said," that's so cool!!! I have always wanted to go their!, that would also make you our first out of Galaxy member! Um..I think at least!,"

Annjex chuckled a bit feeling her anxiety starting to melt away, she didn't know why but their was just something about this woman that made her feel oddly safe," well maybe I could show you around if we ever get called out their,"

Elaris squealed quietly and jumped on her heels," really!? That would be great!!!!!,"

As the two women spoke with each other their Conversation was suddenly interrupted by a loud and ear piercing Beep, 

Elaris hissed and looked around," what the fuck is that!??,"

Annjex eyes widened as she quickly got up," OH NO!!! I completely forgot!!" 

She quickly got out of her seat and started to rush to one of the few boxes she had brought into the already tight room, Elaris watched her for a moment before walking over to help," did you bring a bomb or something?,"

She asked with a mildly concerned tone, only to get a small chuckle form annjex," no no!!! Hes not that Dangerous!,"

As annjex started to pushed aside equipment and papers form inside the box, The beeping got louder and louder, making Elaris Cringe a bit, 

As Elaris grab a Stack of pink papers the source was uncovered, it was a small Orb, it was a light grey color with darker Strips running down it, and a red light coming from the front which was flashing,

Annjex sighed in relief," oh thank you!!," she said as she quickly picked up the orb," I am so so sorry little Dude!! I thought you were back in the ship!!,"

The orb quickly became sentient it eye fading into a soft shade of blue, as he beep and chimed, Elaris eyes were completely glued to...whatever this was as she said," what is he!!?,"

Annjex quickly got to her feet as she held the orb," oh heh well hes my personal care Drone, also my friend," he chimed at her as he began to roll up her shoulder, nuzzling under her chin for a moment,

Elaris looked stunned as she asked sheepishly ," where did you get him?? I haven't seen any Drones like him before!,"

Annjex watched the orb as he quickly rolled closer to her neck and he started to do a small scan on her," oh...well I actually made him back in college! And well I didn't have the heart to turn him in after that semester,"

Elaris couldn't believe what she had heard, as she already couldn't wait to tell nefarious about this," that's so cool!!! Do you have a name for him,"

Annjex giggled as she picked him up and presented him in front of Elaris," yep! His name is lawrence!"

Elaris chuckled a bit as she slowly and gently ran her fingers across the top of the Drone, he made a soft humming sound as his eye looked over this new person," that such a cute name!"

He scanned her suddenly with a small blue light before Beeping and Closing his eye in acknowledgment of her, Elaris quickly looked up to Annjex and with child like joy as she asked," can I hold him!! Just for a minute!,"

Annjex nodded as she said," sure just be careful, he can be a bit um...well sassy at times,"

Elaris didn't even seem to hear this warning as she carefully picked up the Drone, placing him down onto her palm of her hand" heheh this is so cool!," 

Lawrence looked her over before Beeping once again seeming to enjoy this new person as he rolled onto her shoulder, 

Elaris smiled brightly as she looked to annjex," what does he do!!?? Other then be so adorable!!,"

Lawrence chimed happily as a way to thank this strange blue woman,

Annjex crossed her arms as she said," well he was originally program just to help me with a few health issues I have, but now he basically does whatever he wants from getting the mail to organizing my desk, he is extremely useful,"

Elaris who was still a bit on the over excited side didn't even think to question what the newbie had said," that so incredible! I am so excited for nefarious to see him! Maybe this is something to you can Bond over!!,"

Annjex seemed a bit confused by her statement," um what does that mean?,"

Elaris sighed," Weelll nefarious doesn't always like people especially new people, unless he can find something he can talk to them about, for me it was a love of building weapons and well kinda being social rejects, and well He never did tell me how he and Brax became friends but they are somehow,And I am sure he will be more then interested in Lawrence and how you made him!,"

Annjex smiled softly feeling a bit better, she had still been worried Deep down the the Doctor was still upset with her, for well existing

Before annjex could comment on what Elaris had said, she noticed the other looking at the door and saying" speaking of nefarious I should probably go check on him," 

She carefully picking up Lawrence and placed him back into Ann's hands before saying," um so just make yourself comfortable and I'll be right back!,"

Annjex sighed and nodded before taking her seat back in front of the small table in the room, 

Elaris walked down the hall already getting butterflies in her stomach, she knew if he was taking this long it probably didn't go well, she just hoped she wouldn't catch the tail end of a argument between Qwark and Nefarious,

As she got to the door she stood their for a moment before Knocking, and not getting a response,

She sighed and quickly opened it, she saw nefarious sitting on one of the chairs his glasses sitting on the table as he tried to dry his face as quickly as he could," E-Elaris!! haven't I told you to wait before opening the door!,"

She sighed and quickly walked over to him," yeah...but you been in here for like a hour so..."

He quickly grabbed his glasses from off the table and quickly placed them over his eyes," oh...I have? ...I must have lost track of time,"

Elaris sat down next to him she noticed as soon as she did, he hide his left hand under the table, but she thought it wouldn't be the best idea to push on why," so...I am guessing it didn't go well..."

He sniffled again rolled his shoulder back," of course...we get even more of our funding cut because of the newbie, who heh like I said is going to be moving into our Little excuse for a Office until he can get a medbay built, pfft like that will ever fucking happen," 

Elaris sighed slowly placing her hand onto his shoulder," it will be okay...we will get this worked out...I mean we have for the last 4 years now!,"

He rolled his eyes" Elaris...Please we bearly have enough room for our work, I don't think it is Mathematically possible for this to work...Not to mention I will have to deal with her all the time," 

Elaris put her knees together as she bit her lower lip nervously," well...maybe we can Expand the room a bit! I mean we have been talking about that for a while,"

He sighed forcing himself to smile," perhaps...I am sure Qwark won't even notice if we took over the janitors closet as well...Ugh," he placed his face onto the table Dramatically," it so unfair...I mean we both work just as hard as the rest of them!! Yet here we are talking about moving into the damn janitors closet just so we have space to actually work..."

She looked down for a moment feeling the same bit of pain Nefarious was feeling," yeah...I know let's just try and see the bright side for now...I think your really going to like the new girl!,"

This was met with a huff of disbelief as he said," yeah sure, its not like she is the reason we are even talking about this!,"

Elaris sighed and slowly moved her hand away," oh come on, at least give her a chance she didn't know any of this would happen, just try to get along with her for my sake,"

Nefarious grumbled before sitting back up placing his hands onto the table," fine...only because I like you!,"

Elaris smiled," good! And if it doesn't work out you two can just stay on opposite sides of the office-" as she was talking she noticed a small pool of blood forming next to nefarious's right hand, which was coming from a Deep cut," NEFARIOUS WHAT DID YOU DO!??," she yelled,

Nefarious jumped a bit before his eyes looked over to his hand, he hissed to himself before he covered it with his left hand," er...well see I..I was a tiny bit upset after dealing with Qwark...so I may have put my fist through the keyboard..heh..." he felt his anxiety spike wildly which he tried to cover up with a awkward smile,

Elaris quickly got to her feet and grabbed nefarious by the shoulder," Nefarious! You can't do that!! Come on let's get this fixed,"

Nefarious who didn't have much of a chance of fighting off Elaris, he sighed and said," I know I know...." 

Elaris quickly started to Drag him out of the room and down the hall...


	4. Chapter three A little help

The door to the office opened making annjex jump a bit as she quickly turned her head to see who had come back, she was a bit shocked to see Elaris somewhat aggressively dragging Nefarious by the shoulder,

She blinked a few times and asked," um...all okay?,"

Elaris turned to annjex forgetting that they now had a medic in her motherly panic," well..no! I need your help,"

Nefarious grumbled loudly as he said," Elaris please its fine, I'll just put some paper towels over it and be done with it!,"

This seem to Capture the interest of annjex as she stood up leaving Lawrence alone on the table," what happened?," she asked in a calm tone,

Elaris released Nefarious's shoulder causing him to roll it back as it he was in some sort of pain," he cut his damn hand open!," 

Nefarious placed his left hand over his face and said," your reacting Elaris..."

Before he could protest any further he felt someone take ahold of his right hand gently," hmm....it does look pretty deep...it would only take me a minute to patch you up,"

He quickly moved his hand seeing his latest problem examining his wound, he shot her a cold glare for a moment before she looked into his eyes," it will only take me a minute Doctor," she said still holding the calm tone,

He looked over to Elaris before sighing," well given the fact Elaris will hound me about it for the rest of the shift I suppose I don't have much of a choice in that matter,"

Elaris smirked a little bit as she turned to annjex," that means sure,"

The medic chuckled a bit as she said," thank you Elaris, now if you mind just sitting over their,"

He rolled his eyes as hard as he could as he walked over to the chair Annjex was once sitting in, placing his elbow down onto it and placed his hand onto his face, annjex quickly grabbed one of the smaller boxes from the floor placed it onto the table,

She quickly ripped it open," do you mind taking your glove off please," 

Nefarious half hearted attempted to doing what she asked as she grab the supplies she needed from the box,

Elaris gave him a look form her chair, and crossed her arms tightly doing her best to look intimidating, but this only made nefarious Chuckle as she looked more like a Grumpy house pet, 

Annjex got onto her knee making her a tab bit more leveled with Nefarious, she gently took his hand as asked," so how did you hurt yourself?,"

Nefarious looked away keeping his eyes fixed on...well anything that wasn't her," oh..well I tripped and put my hand through a keyboard.."

Annjex raised her eyebrow a bit but didn't question his explanation on what had happened," well then just let me check for any glass then,"

Nefarious sighed already finding himself irritated by this, 

Elaris watched on a bit nervous as she tried to find something else to keep her mind occupied on, which didn't take much as she asked," um...ann where did Lawrence go?,"

Annjex eyes didn't Break from Her patients hand as she said," oh hes probably just looking around the room, you can see if you can find him,"

Nefarious who was growing a bit worried that their was going to be a Forth person with them quickly asked," Who the fuck is Lawrence?,"

Elaris snorted at his outburst as she got up and started to look for the small Drone," oh he's this super cute Drone she has!!"

Nefarious was intrigued by this but before he could Express it, he felt a sharp pain come from his hand," AH! Ow!!!"

Annjex quickly looked up and said," sorry! Their was a bit of a glass in your hand, its out now," she placed the small fragment onto the table,

Nefarious growled gently before snapping back," y-you could have warn me first!,"

Annjex face flashed a light purple as she said," sorry, but I think that was the only one,"

He grumbled not seeming to care, but his eyes started to peek over to the medic periodically check what she was doing," so...very random question but one I am sure you are used how tall are you?,"

Elaris who was under the computer quickly peeked out and called out," Nefarious are you serious!?,"

Nefarious threw his free hand in the air and said," What?? I'll need to know while I am working on the blueprints for the expansion!,"

Annjex chuckled a bit of a smile forming on her lips," it's okay Elaris, and your right I get asked well... constantly I think I am about 10'6 10'8 I can't really remember,"

Nefarious smiled to himself as he thought he well at least right about her being far taller then the captain," hm...well I'll have to take that into mind then,"

Elaris placed her hand over her face as she sat with her legs crossed together," nefarious we both know you just wanted to know,"

He looked to her quickly," well forgive me for being curious by nature!,"

Annjex stayed quiet as she worked listening to the sounds of her two new co-works bicker about the topic, giving her enough time to wrap up his wound without him even noticing much of it," and your all done!,"

Nefarious turned over to her a bit shocked by how quickly she worked, he gulped a bit before saying," oh...well then thank you...annjex right?,"

The medic nodded with a smile as she slowly stood back up," yes Sir but you can call me whatever,"

Nefarious didn't really know how he felt about being called Sir, but he could at least appreciate she was trying," now I would recommend keeping your glove off for the next 40 or so hours just so your hand can heal,"

He sighed and got out of her seat," of course...now if you would excuse me I have some work I won't mind getting back too,"

Annjex quickly moved out his way and said," o-oh of course Ummm..I guess I'll start getting my stuff set up!,"

Nefarious Cringed at her words just giving her a simple nod, as he got to his station, which was a bit more well put together then Elaris, it was a actual Desk, with Slots for his tools, though it was horribly disorganized,

Different parts were scattered across the table top, to the left their was a smaller coffee table next to it which held a coffee cup, and a Data pad with a part of headphones and goggles next to them, which were a Deep shade of red,

He quickly grabbed the headphones placing them over his ears, he felt a bit more at ease once most of the outside sound had been blocked out,

He sighed deeply before opening the Drawer of the coffee tables where four or five rolled up sheets of blueprints sat, he grabbed one and opened it,

Just to check if it was the right one, he quickly pinned it to the wall, to most it looked like nothing more then some odd diagram of two Metal sheets with a bizarrely complicated wiring system, but to him it was something he could see clearly in his mind,

A rocket boot prototype, though he had been waiting to work on these for some time, as he didn't know if he could actually make them work as he wanted to, but now he was confident he could!

He quickly got to work zoning out to the music he had turned all the way up to keep as much as the outside world out,

Annjex was in someways doing the same, as she cleaned off the table, as she worked she was stopped as she heard Elaris," Ah Ha!! Found you!,"

Annjex smiled and quickly turned to the Woman who was triumphantly holding Lawrence in the palms of her hands," what ya got their Lawrence?," she asked seeing him hold a even smaller orb in a small claw like hand,

Annjex raised her eyebrow as she walked over to join them," yeah Lawrence what do you have?,"

The small Drone Beeped as he rolled off of Elaris's hands and Fell to the floor without much of a thought as he continued his roll to annjex, 

She kneeled down putting her hand out for him," I looked like a bolt or something,"

Elaris titled her head," to what?,"

Annjex shrugged as she took the small bolt from Lawrence," I have no idea...maybe from a data pat or something,"

Elaris quickly got off the floor dusting her legs off," well its probably not important if he found it under my Desk! He can keep it!,"

Lawrence Chimed happily snapping his small hand as he waited for ann to return his knew Bolt, she rolled her eyes and smiled giving it back," their ya go little buddy!,"

He quickly brought it inside of his panel as well as his small arm, the panel shutting tightly behind it" Now that I finally found him I can show nef- oh damn it!!! " she said as she had finally noticed he had started to work,

She sighed Dramatically and crossed her arms," when did that start??,"

Annjex shrugged as Lawrence rolled up her shoulder," um...30-40 minute ago but the Welding just started!,"

Elaris moaned as she throw her head back," aaaaah well...their is no way I am going to get his attention now, once he puts those headphones on Zip hes just gone until his timer goes off,"

Annjex chuckled as she listened to Elaris as she returned to cleaning off the table," whats the timer for?,"

Elaris smiled a bit as she walked over to help," oh for when his shifts ends,"

Annjex nodded as she placed a small Organizer Drawer set onto the table, 

The two spent the better half of two hours getting all of annjex supplies onto the table, though some of it ended up in the biggest of the boxes which was moved under the table,

Annjex sighed as she leaned against the table," thank you so much for helping Elaris!,"

She shrugged as she sat back at her Desk playing with Lawrence as he took it upon himself to organize her belongings," no problem Annjex! Besides were probably going to be spending a lot of time together so it's best we start off in the right foot right?,"

Annjex chuckled as she watched Lawrence," yeah, and sorry if hes bothering you,"

Elaris seemed a bit offended by that as she placed her hand onto her chest," how can I be Bothered by such a little gentleman! I mean look at him!,"

Lawrence Beeped at her as he placed a pen into a cup, with a proud Cheep, Annjex rolled her eyes and joked," hes been know to be a lady killer like that,"

Elaris snorted as she watched him," well it might just work with me!,"

Suddenly the clock on the wall chimed capturing both their attention, Elaris smiled softly and said," well guess our shifts up!"

Annjex looked a little uneasy as she asked," oh...so what do we do now?,"

Elaris sighed," well since the rest of the team still not back one of us will just stay behind and keep a eye on the place until they do,"

Annjex quickly volunteer for this as she said," I can do that! Besides I still need to talk with the captain!,"

Elaris crossed her arms gently as her mothering instincts kicked in," are you sure? I don't mind to I don't want you to feel like your stuck here,"

Annjex shook her head gently," no it's fine, I am sure me and Lawrence will find a away to keep ourselves occupy until he gets back,"

" until who gets back?,"

Nefarious asked as he started to place the welder onto the table, Elaris peeked over annjex side and said," oh the captain! Ann still has to get her papers done with him,"

Nefarious chuckled coldly," oh right good luck with that Newbie your going to need it, "he walked over to them looking up to the medic for a moment," I take it you will be stay behind then?,"

She nodded, feeling oddly intimidated by his tone as he continues over to Elaris," good, I'll arm the defenses not like you will need them of course, but just in case,"

Nefarious walked over to the main computer and very quickly powered on the building self defense protocols, which included 1'500 robots soldiers," their now...since you will be here for a while, all I ask is that you do not go onto my side of the room and mess with my work, because I will know if you did,"

Elaris sighed and looked over to Nefarious, giving him a serious look, and cleared her throat so he would look over his shoulder at both her, and Annjex 

This quickly grabbed his attention, his eyes looking over his shoulder, he could see the medic for just a moment, her hands held together and placed over her stomach, as she looked very nervous, He felt a little bit bad as he sighed and turned over to face her," but...if you want their are some snacks over in the Top Drawer of the main Desk, you are free to eat just be careful okay?,"

Annjex smiled softly and nodded," o-okay I promise not to mess with anything!,"

" good" he said coldly before looking to Elaris, who still didn't seem to happy with him, but he could deal with that later, 

He said goodbye to the newbie before heading out the door not even noticing the Orb working on the table,

Elaris sighed and turned to annjex," I'll see you tomorrow okay ann??"

The medic nodded as she said," okay...bye Elaris!,"

She waved her off as Elaris quickly started down the hall after her friend," Dude!" She called out as she caught up to him,

Nefarious looked a bit confused by her outburst and said," what? I tried!,"

Elaris crossed her arms and said," you scared her!,"

Nefarious sighed as he started to stem once again feeling a bit bad," I didn't mean to! I was just telling her what not to do,"

Elaris put both her hands onto her face," in the most threatening way, I mean you didn't threaten me that bad when I joined!,"

He whined a bit as he pushed the elevator button calling it down," because I had a chance to get to know you before hand, look I'll apologize tomorrow!,"

Elaris sighed but smiled," good...I think you two could get along really well, I mean you didn't even see Lawrence, hes probably one of the best personal Drones I have seen hes completely sentient,"

Nefarious seemed skeptical about that but shrugged," okay okay, look just give me a little time,


	5. Chapter 4 The beginning

the first two weeks seem to fly by, well at least to Annjex though her relationship with Elaris had started to become closer, she couldn't say the Same for Nefarious,

Actually it had seemed like he had done EVERYTHING, in his power to distance himself from her, even getting to the point of simply not acknowledging her existence even while he and Elaris were having a full blown conversations,

This had Started to worry Elaris, as she wanted them to get along even just a little bit, she was Already secretly working on a plan to get them to have to speak with each other, 

But as fate would have it, she would choose the worst of days to deploy it,

It was early in the morning, and The medic had already been their for a hour or two, she had completely forgot that she shared the space as she walked over to Elaris Desk to grab a small silver Screwdriver, Flipping it carefully between her fingers, 

She had just gotten back to work when she heard the Door open, she quickly looked back half expecting Elaris, but was a bit surprised to see Nefarious,

And he seemed to be equally as Surprises as he walked into," where is Elaris?,"

The medic shrugged as she sat up placing the Screwdriver behind her right ear," o-oh um I actually have no idea sir, she told me she would be here soon!,"

He raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms as he turned to her," and how did she tell you that if shes not here"

Annjex didn't really have a idea of how to reply without sounding a bit sarcastic," um..she sent me a holo text...sir,"

Nefarious face quickly turned bright red and his ears twitched gently before he cleared his throat," oh...well I didn't know she had already giving you her info...well er if you don't mind I have some work to attend to!,"

Before annjex could say anything else he quickly rushed to his station, and quickly placing his headphones over his ears as he called out," Oh when Elaris pops up tell me okay?,"

Annjex sighed softly as she said," of course sir,"

Nefarious rolled his eyes not picking up on the sadness in her voice, he quickly got out his latest blueprints,

Though it wasn't a weapon or a new Device it still gave him a bit of excitement, they were for the new lay out for their Office, though it still won't be much more then a Very large Closet it would be just enough to give he and Elaris...and it Just enough room to work without Feeling claustrophobic,

He sat at his Desk and grabbed a small white Pencil, and started to sketch it out, the way he saw fit,

He couldn't really remember how long he had Zoned out when he felt a very gentle tap on his shoulder that broke him out of his daydreams,

He quickly looked over to see the Medics hand, he smiled to himself figuring that Elaris had finally shown up,

He pulled down his headphones so they would rest on his shoulders," about time she got here," he blurted out, 

Annjex hand quickly moved away," u-um well she not here bu-"

Nefarious growled as he quickly turned his chair to face annjex," didn't I tell you to get my attention When she got here not whenever?!,"

Annjex bit her lip nervously hearing the irritation in his voice as she said," w-well yes but I need some help with something and..well your the only one here soo..."

Nefarious didn't look to be very impressed by her argument as he crossed his arms tightly," and what makes you think I can help you?,"

Annjex tried to keep herself from looking to the floor as she said," w-w-well Elaris has told me your good with Robotics a-and stuff like that I really just need your opinion and then I promise not to bother you for the rest of the day!,"

He blinked very slowly as if he knew she won't be able to keep that promise, as her mirror existence bothered him but he grumbled," whatever...go on then what was so difficult you needed my help,"

Annjex smiled softly before rushing back to her table, she very carefully picked something up and placed it into the palm of her hand,

Once she had gotten back to nefarious she Motion for him to open his hand, he did so and watched her place a small yet delicately made microchip, he tilted his head gently as he asked," and what am I looking at?,"

Annjex quickly started to explain," well its more or less a health Chip! Or at least the prototype to one! Once's I have it done it will have the person medical records programmed into it along with letting me having a live view of their vitals!,"

Nefarious listened not really putting much thought into what he would say," hmm not to bad, I am guessing I'll have one of these in my arm soon?,"

She shrugged," well technically it will go in your neck...But that's besides the Point I wanted your opinion on it's design,"

Nefarious gave the small Chip of look over before flipping it to the other side, he could see a series of blue and red wires that didn't seem to be Done," well it certainly not horrible, but it could use a few improvements, I would recommend adding a Dense alloyed covering, it is virtually indestructible and body safe, and perhaps making it a tad bit bigger so it won't because loose and dislodge it's self inside of the host"

He pushed on his glasses casually as he looked up towards her," but besides that...you did okay especially for a medic,"

Annjex face lit up with pride, as she took note of everything he had suggested," t-thank you sir!!!,"

He couldn't help but give her a half hearted smile before saying," your welcome...perhaps when the time comes I could help you with the dense alloy coverings, it can be a bit Tricky to work with,"

Before annjex could agree to the help, a very obnoxious ping came from the main Computer, Nefarious whined Deeply as he threw his head back," oh no..."

Annjex turned over to the computer and asked," what was that?,"

Nefarious grumbled as he grabbed Annjex hand and placed the Chip back into it," that would be Qwarks Holo mail alert..."

He reluctantly got up and stormed passed the Medic, and quickly opened the Computer and opened the holo mails program so he could read the message,

~ 

Hey Nerd-farious get you and the rest of the geeks down their into the meetin hall in about 20 minutes we been called out on a group mission to some back System planet it starts with a V I can't even remember just get up here K?,"

~

Nefarious growled Deeply and quickly pushed up his glasses over his eyes, even though he couldn't see more then a inch or two away from his face without them, he didn't really care, as he placed both his hands onto his face," great...just great,"

Though he couldn't see Annjex his ears picked up on her walking softly behind him, as she tried to read the messages for herself, she had a hard time making it out, as most of it was covered by the doctor, but a few words were visible, Such as Mission, her eyes widen as she felt her heart skip a beat as she said," we are going on a Mission!!,"

Nefarious quickly slammed his hands down to the Desk top as he said clearly and loudly," ya know reading messages over someone else's shoulder is Very rude!,"

Annjex jumped a bit and quickly walked back over to her table," s-sorry sir I didn't mean to it just kinda caught my eye!,"

Nefarious Scoffed not believing her," sure whatever you say, look just see if you can't get ahold of Elaris The moron wants us in 20 minutes,"

Annjex was a bit taken back by his name calling of the Captain, but didn't want to anger him any further by correcting him as she said," sure...I'll see if I can't call her sir,"

Once she had placed the Chip into a small Box she grabbed her Phone from out of her back pocket and quickly started to holo call The missing Ranger,

It only took a moment or to for her to pick it up, quickly a soft blue Hologram of Elaris formed over the phone, she looked to be casually walking around," oh hey Annie!,"

Annjex waved but before she could say anything nefarious quickly snatched her phone away," WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN!?," he screamed as he readjusted his glasses,

Elaris chuckled a bit as she held up a small box," I was just getting coffee! The place as a bit busier then usually,"

Nefarious sighed feeling a bit bad for shouting," whatever look just be quick Qwark wants to see everyone in 18 minutes now for a group meeting!"

Elaris eyes widened," oh shit!!! Okay um I'll be their in 5 minutes okay!"

Nefarious tapped his foot against the floor as he said," you better be you know I am not good at stalling,"

She sighed and said as she ran," I know I know look I'll meet you two outside of the meeting room okay?,"

Nefarious looked over to annjex for a moment who still looked a bit to Excited for his liking," fine see you then,"

He quickly hung up the phone and threw it back to the Medic," come on Newbie let's get this over with,"

He started to walk to the door of the room his arms tightly crossed, annjex took a Deep breath a smile starting to form on her face as she started to follow after him," yes sir!!,"

Nefarious walked through the halls trying to keep himself somewhat calm, but that was becoming hard to do as he started to think about what Qwark had said,

If it was just Some pirates the captain wouldn't feel the need to call all three of them for the meeting, Especially the Medic who hasn't even had her first training course run yet, the Captain most definitely knew something more but decided to keep it from them,

but on the Other hand Nefarious could have been over thinking things,but the stress had gotten to him enough that he started to stem, gently tapping the back of his arm, 

As he often did completely forgetting the Medic , whom was walking to his side, she hadn't even thought twice on What he was doing,

As she was currently far to excited, it was her first team Meeting! Even if she had for the most part meet most of the team, She still hadn't gotten to know them yet outside of Elaris, 

It only took the pair a few minutes to reach the main hall, the light of the sun poured through the windows, and the dark Blues and silvers from the lower levels started to fade into soft golds and marble tones,

Nefarious looked over to The Medic who was looking over at the walls around her, which were decorated with different plaques and memorials for the many different Rangers that had been throughout the years,

Nefarious sighed as he asked," Have you heard anymore from Elaris?,"

Annjex was snapped out of her fangirl like wonder and quickly shook her head," n-no sir! The last thing she texted me was um," the woman quickly grabbed her phone out of her pocket as she couldn't even remember what madness Elaris had sent her," fml ran into a friend he won't lma about to walk into brought coffee sys...and that was in all caps about 5 minutes ago,"

Nefarious chuckled a bit, he had gotten used to her very unique texting style , but he could hear the pure confusion in Annjexs Voice as she stumbled through the Short hand, that Elaris was seemingly fluent in," well if that true she should already be at the spot...unless she tripped up the stairs again ."

Annjex sighed as she placed her phone back into her pocket," hopefully not but it kinda sounds like she picked us up something to!,"

Nefarious shrugged," knowing her, she probably did which is why she so Damn late,"

As they turned the corner Nefarious was extremely relieved to see Elaris standing there, Even if she was still in her Street clothes, Which were a pair of Ripped Green jeans, a Shirt from one of her favorite games, Spark-plug and Gears, And some slip on black shoes, and a small silver bracelet,

Nefarious smiled but at the same time rolled his eyes as he said," Well well well look who it is! A civilian has gotten into the hall of hero's AGAIN,"

She stuck her tongue out playfully as she said," well I couldn't change while holding the drinks!," in her right hand she held a drink holder with three to go cups, 

Nefarious sighed and Shifted his hand side to side," that's still not a good excuse!"

Annjex chuckled before walking over to Elaris and giving her a light hug," it's okay Elaris I still haven't even gotten my uniform yet!,"

Elaris leaned into the hug but quickly turned up to her," what??!"

Nefarious ears twitched Nervously as he tried to keep a calm disposition as Elaris quickly looked over to him," well..I am sure That will get worked out Today won't it Neffy,"

There was the slightest hint of a ominous tone to her voice, as nefarious quickly put his hands together and smiled awkwardly," er..of course!,"

Annjex didn't really pick up on the twos Exchange as she said," I think we have a little bit of time if you want to go change!,"

Elaris quickly turned her attention to Annjex," sure did you mind holding theses,"

Annie smiled and happily took the Drink holder when she noticed at three of the cups had been marked with Marker with three different kinds of pen,

Purple, pink, and yellow,

Before annjex could as why, her eyes widen as she watched Elaris press a small button on her bracelet, Suddenly a soft Blue light formed from it and her Galactic ranger uniform started to form starting up her hand, and within a matter of seconds it was done,

Annjex slowly blinked as she said," t-that was amazing!!! What was that???"

Elaris took back the drink holder before picking the one with the purple pen Markings up giving it over to Nefarious," well it a Nano Suiting Nefarious invented them years ago, it kinda makes it easier to slip into civilian mode I thought Nefarious had already gotten yours made up for you,"

Nefarious hummed gently as he simply avoided answering by taking a sip of the very Strong Tea Elaris had ordered him,

Annjex smiled and said," it's okay I can wait hehe!,"

Nefarious did feel the slightest bit of remorse, he had meant to, but he didn't really feel comfortable asking for her measurements as last time he had gotten punch in the Face, by a very pissed off Helga,

Elaris tried to shrug of her frustrations with her friend as she handed annjex her own Cup which was marked with pink,"here ya go!!,"

Annjex happily took it before thanking her,

Suddenly Brax quickly turned the Corner looking as if he just woken up,

Nefarious smirked and chuckled as he said," well good Morning Brax my friend,"

He waved towards them as he said in a bit of a softer voice," please tell me I didn't miss the meeting again,"

Nefarious shook his head," No sadly...we were just about to head in,"

Brax sighed feeling much better," oh come on Nefarious you should be happy about this!,"

Nefarious raised his eyebrow a bit and asked," what for?"

Brax pointed to Annjex who was somewhat failing at hiding behind Elaris," well with her don't you guys Have a even vote now?,"

A light suddenly turned on in Nefarious mind, He was right! 

After years and years and years of never having his plans listen to because of Qwark moronic voting system, he Finally had just the tiniest bit of leverage Against Qwark, " well..that is true but I don't wish to make her feel as if she has to vote on such trivial matters such as who's plan we use," though his words sounded genuine the glimmer in his eyes gave away his true intentions,

Annjex was a bit confused as she asked," u-um vote on what??"

Elaris looked over to her as she took a sip of her drink," The captain has a bit of a voting system in place when it comes to plans, which ever plans has the most votes is the one we follow,"

Nefarious quickly interjected," no matter how completely and utterly stupid they may be!,"

Brax Chuckled as he patted Nefarious on the back, making them much shorter and lighter man bounce forward slightly," hah!! They're not all stupid!,"

Nefarious scoffed and put his Finger in the air so he could accentuate his words," they most definitely are!! I can't name a single one of Qwarks plans that hasn't gone completely awry!,"

Brax placed his free hand on his chin trying to think of any plan that hadn't, suddenly he smirked and said," what about nurse Shannon! And her sister??"

Nefarious ears got low as his eyes narrowed as he very slowly looked to Brax," I thought We agreed to NOT EVER EVER NEVER!!!! speak of that incident again"

Elaris was doing everything in her power to choke down laughter as annjex stood there slightly confused," I thought I was the only medical professional here?,"

Brax started to laugh hard as he said," oh ho you are kid let's just say if The good Doctor here ever lets me tell ya the story you'll be sad you weren't there to see it!

Nefarious grumbled and quickly started to storm to the door," whatever! Come on let's get in before we late!,"


	6. Chapter five: the meeting

Nefarious pressed a small series of buttons on the right side of the wall, within a few seconds the Door popped open, 

The room was a Dark blue with no windows, there was a small table with six chairs on either side, and one at the head of the table, with a small projector bot at the center, aimed at the Wall,

Nefarious eyes narrowed seeing Qwark was Already there, the captain's Bright blue eyes glanced over," Ah about time!!," the Captain was in his normal Bright green uniform,

Nefarious grumbled not having the patients to even consider dealing with Qwark this early in the morning, he quickly walked into the room and took his seat which sadly was the closest to Qwarks,

Elaris sighed quickly following Her friend, she looked over her shoulder to see annjex nervously standing in the Doorway,

Elaris motioned her head for her to follow her, Annjex sighed before slowly doing so, as she looked around the room a small glimmer from the ceiling caught her eye, as she looked up to investigate, she found a huge moving map of the galaxy,

Showing the stars ships and System charts, she was a bit taken back at first smiling softly as she watched the map, before suddenly she felt a hand Pat her on the shoulder, it was Braxs," come on kiddo you can star gaze later,"

Annie face Quickly went purple as she said." O-oh so-sorry sir!,"

Brax laughed as he walked passed the medic and said," it's fine,! and don't call me sir I ain't that old,"

Annjex whined to herself before rushing over to the last Chair on the end, Elaris patted her thigh and whispered," it's okay heh I get distracted by the map all the time!,"

Nefarious peeked over,hearing the whispers between the woman's , he could see annjex face was practically Violet, but he noticed something else, her red eyes seemed a bit Duller then they had been, as if the color in them faded a bit, he tilted his head a bit to try and examine them better,

Suddenly Qwark cut through the soft whispers and small talk between Elaris and annjex," Well luckily I have already filled in Helga, and Cora is out on sick leave, so it will just be us today Rangers!,"

Nefarious quickly turned back his attention to Qwark even if it was just for a moment," Now as you know there's been a rather drastic increase in pirating across Solana!! And not just the weird Internet kind like Al, but actual ones,"

Nefarious sighed as he fought the urge to say something snarky, Brax leaned back in his chair As he said," well of course sir, the last three calls we gotten were pirate related,"

Qwark rolled his shoulders back as he started to paces dramatically," Well!! it seems like we finally know why, see the reason I brought up that little freak Al is that somehow, while mining from something called 'kerp' whatever the hell that means...his Computer picked up a insisted message, and of course after kindly and freely decrypting it for us sent it over to me!,"

The room lights slowly grew Dim as the projector bot hummed and started to shoot a bean of light onto the wall, at first it seemed to be just the galactic ranger symbol, but soon the audio start playing behind it," Éllo~ this is a call to any and all who be hearin this!! This be Captain Feran! Of the purple smoke! Me and my Crew invite ya to join us in The biggest Raid galactic history, join us in Velden in three days time! Or...face being hunted down!" The voice was deep yet held a edge of sophistication and dominance

The room stayed silent for a moment, but Elaris quickly put her hand up, which received a slight grumble From Qwark," yes what is it?,"

The lights slowly filled the room As she said," does Al have any idea when that was Time stamped?,"

Qwark raised his eyebrow a bit as he was slightly confused on what she meant, Nefarious quickly became irritated by the expression on the captains face," does he know went it was Sent Qwark!,"

Qwark blinked a few times before turning on his heels his back facing the team," oh um yeah! Two days ago!,"

Brax Quickly got to his feet and said," then why the hell are we still here!!! Velden is a days trip from here!!,"

Nefarious calmly placed his hand onto the table as he said," I agree with Brax if this Captain Feran character is to be taken seriously we could have a full scale invasion on our hands and not a lot of time to prepare,"

Qwark did his best to listen as he said in a Dramatic tone," I know Rangers, But I have a plan!!,"

Nefarious whined As he whispered under his breath," here we go..."

Qwark quickly turned to face them as he spoke," NOW of course we have to get to velvet-"

Elaris gently interjected," it's pronounce Velden sir..."

Qwark looked to her and grumbled," yes yes Thank you Dr of proper pronunciation...now where was i! Oh yeah like I said we get to Velden or whatever and quickly set up a trap!! If theirs One thing Pirates cannot resist it is a shit ton of booze!! So we take a few gallons of the stuff to a valley or trench and leave it there and when they come looking for it BOOM we Got them !!,"

The energy coming from the rest of the team could cut through Damn near anything, Nefarious had both hands over his face trying to keep himself from Screaming and or laughing hysterically," w...why didn't none of that make any sense!!!!!!,"

Qwark huffed," of course it made sense Nerd- farious!! You weren't listening,"

Brax sighed as he hung his head," sir...even I had a hard time following that one,"

Qwark crossed his arms tightly feeling a bit attacked," well.. what do the girls think!!?"

Elaris placed her hand on the back of her neck as She said," well...I think we should wait until we get to Velden to make a game plan!"

Nefarious quickly put his hand up as he added," i second that,"

Annjex felt very tents as she worried about saying the wrong thing, she pushed Some lose hair behind her ear As she said," um...well how do we know the alcohol would even be close enough for the Pirates to find it? I-I mean there's way too many variables to even try to consider your plan, which I am not s-saying is bad or anything but I am going to have to side with Elaris on this sir," annjex felt as if she might pass out but a small nudge From Elaris helped to calm her nerves slightly,

Qwark grumbled as he looked to Braxs," I am guessing your siding with the Nerds on this one to!?,"

Braxs simply shook his head, he looked up for a moment and said," it seems like our best shot especially since we don't even know how many pirates were even dealing with,"

Qwark sighed Dramatically as he felt bit hurt but he puffed out his chest a bit as he said," whatever..look let's just get the hell out of here, helge is already on route so we meet up with her as soon as we can, I expect to see everyone ready and prepared at the ship in...Nefarious what the time?," the captain said with a bit of a chuckle,

Nefarious tried to keep himself calm As he said in a flat tone," 9:30 am"

Qwark quickly picked up where he had left off," 10:30 maybe 10:45 if my massage runs a little long...ANYWHO you are all dismissed I'll see you all at the ship,"

Qwark grumbled as he looked to Braxs," I am guessing your siding with the Nerds on this one to!?,"

Brax simply shook his head, he looked up for a moment and said," it seems like our best shot especially since we don't even know how many pirates were even dealing with,"

Qwark sighed Dramatically as he felt a bit hurt but he puffed out his chest a bit as he said," whatever..look let's just get the hell out of here, helge is already on route so we will meet up with them as soon as we can, I expect to see everyone ready and prepared at the ship in...um heh Nefarious what is the time?," the captain said with a bit of a chuckle,

Nefarious tried to keep himself calm As he said in a flat tone," 9:30 am"

Qwark quickly picked up where he had left off," 10:30 maybe 10:45 if my massage runs a little long...ANYWHO you are all dismissed I'll see you all at the ship,"

It didn't take long for the remaining rangers to clear out of the room, and in the time it took for the Doors to close behind them Nefarious quickly started on a rant," really? A massage!?? I can't stomach his Bullshit especially Right now! I mean what if there really is going to be a large scale invasion!!!"

Brax sighed as he crossed his Arms," just let it go man just let it go, your only going to make this harder for yourself,"

Nefarious grumbled deeply as he turned away from Brax quickly asking Elaris," Elaris do you mind grabbing a few of the newer weapons from the lab? I have to get some clothes packed,"

Elaris was gently rubbing Annjexs back as she was having a bit of a hard time Breathing," sure Neffie as long as you can go over to my place and grab my essentials!,"

He nodded and said," of course..what's wrong with annjex?,"

Elaris was genuinely surprised he even remembered her name as she said," oh um well she was just a Bit nervous about talking back to the captain that's all!,"

Annjex face started to turn a bit purple again as She looked to the floor," I just didn't want to make anyone mad at me,"

Brax Chuckled coldly as he said," your going to have to get over that real quick kiddo!,"

Nefarious grumbled as he saw his first opportunity open up," leave her Be Brax...the first meeting is always stressful, actually if I remember correctly Helge told me you got sick!,"

Brax Started to go a bit red," this is pay back for earlier ain't it!,"

Nefarious smirked as he shrugged as he said," no no my friend I don't believe in revenge....but yes it is,"

Braxs rolled his eyes and as gently punched Him in the shoulder," funny look I am going to get my shit together I'll see y'all at the ship,"

Nefarious nodded as Brax soon walked off," do you need me to pick you up anything Annjex?,"

Annjex blinked as she smiled softly," n-no sir my ship is parked on the hanger I can get it myself but thank you!," she had a bit of a hard time hidden the happiest in her voice, 

Nefarious nodded giving her a soft smile as he waved to both her and Elaris, as he started down the hall way,

Elaris raised her eyebrow as she watched nefarious walk away with his hands behind his back, she knew something was up he had been calling her it for two weeks now..why the Sudden change she wondered, but she sighed and quickly said to annjex," come on let's get ready.."


End file.
